Commercial social media currently focuses on display of particular media instances including photos, videos, and texts combined with a mechanism for following and being followed by individual people and groups.
Some social media applications allow for remote people to view live media instances of a location or a connected resource that features live media content. Other social media aggregators and applications identify events after-the-fact from social media postings to allow viewers to see media instances from the event.